Epic 3.0
The epic 3.0 quest will usually result in the best weapon for your class on Last World. This may change with future content, or may be slightly worse than some of the "of the tomb" weapons. It is recommended that you be equiped with Trak/Zland/Veesh armor and weapons before attempting this as some of the fights are quite rough. To start the epic 3.0 quest, talk to Darden in the Guild Lobby. Epic 3.0 Walkthrough Keep in mind that you should read all dialogue while doing this quest and that this walkthrough assumes that you did. Make sure you follow all the steps of this walkthrough in order and not to initiate dialogue more than once, unless you fancy redoing large portions of the quest. Starting the Quest #Talk to Darden in the Guild Lobby #Talk to Jarrek in Western Plains of Karana #zone 12 -8591 -2908 35 #Retreive Dwarven Documents from Krunk ##Kill Krunk 'in Northern Plains of Karana ''#zone 13 216 -1188 69 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 13 216 -1188 69 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 13 216 -1188 69 end_of_the_skype_highlighting end_of_the_skype_highlighting) ['Note: If you are close enough, about half way through the fight Krunk will spawn an ally that hits just as hard as him. You can charm the ally with the bow dropped by Veeshan to make the fight a bit easier]'' ##Kill Krunk's Bag (spawns after Krunk 'is killed) and loot Dwarven Documents #Hand Dwarven Documents to '''Jarrek '''in Western Plains of Karana ''#zone 12 -8591 -2908 35 #Talk to the following leaders: ##'''Percival found in Butcherblock Mountains #zone 68 928 -2404 36 ##'Quintin' found in Plane of Innovation #zone poinnovation 0 226 -35 ##'Jarvis '''found in East Commonlands ''#zone 22 3719 971 -51 ##'Mervin' found in Ocean of Tears #zone oot -6613 1244 -3 ##'Yarden' found in Lavastorm Mountains #zone lavastorm -930 1244 -104 #After talking to all 5 Leaders, return to Darden 'in the Guild Lobby (#zone guildlobby'') who tells you the ore was stolen *gasp* #Kill 'Ryxxys '''in Plane of Mischief ''#zone mischiefplane -855 1673 -5 and loot Ingot of Dolomite ['Note: Ryxxy frequently will spawn a bunch of little clones, they hit fairly hard. The amount of clones spawned depends on how many people are in your group. Best thing to do is take only as many bots as you need]'' #Return Ingot of Dolomite to Darden 'in Guild Lobby ''#zone guildlobby. He will tell you the ore wasn't real. *the plot thickens!* #Kill '''Smooth Behemoth in The Hole #zone 39 -547.3 476.2 -192.0 and loot Raw Dolomite Ore #Return Raw Dolomite Ore to Darden 'in the Guild Lobby (#zone guildlobby'') he will hand it back and tell you that it needs to be smelted #Talk to 'Seblow '''in Nagafen's Lair ''#zone soldungb -211 -1280 -50 who will smelt the ore, but only if you kill Nagafen *Sheesh, what's with these people?* ##'Seblow '''will reduce your level so you can kill '''Nagafen '''and give you a Nagafen Voucher ''['Note: 'Don't loose this, seriously!] ##Kill '''Nagafen #zone 32 -823.7 -1152.7 72.8 ''and loot Scale of Nagafen ''['Note:' It doesn't matter which one, kill both if you want, but don't ask why there's two...] ##Return to Seblow ''#zone soldungb -211 -1280 -50'' ##Hand in Nagafen Voucher and be returned to level 80 ##Hand in Scale of Nagafen to complete the sub quest #Hand Raw Dolomite Ore to Seblow 'and receive Pristine Dolomite Ore #Hand in Pristine Dolmote Ore to '''Darden '''in the Guild Lobby. He will hand it back to you and tell you what you need to make your Epic 3.0 *... and you thought it was going to be easy!* Dolomite Weapon License #Talk to '''Burdak '''in Dulak Harbor ''#zone dulak -1693 -227 -23 #Talk to 'Xyvex '''in Plane of Knowledge ''#zone poknowledge 938 22 390 #Talk to '''Verzyk in The Nexus #zone nexus #Kill Escaflowne in Plane of Innovation #zone poinnovation 1 75 5 and loot Gem of Mechanabolism #Hand in Gem of Mechanabolism to Verzyk 'in The Nexus ''#zone nexus #Talk to '''Lady Akheva in Akheva #zone akheva -507.3 548.4 25.2 #Kill Librarian Xumask in Dreadspire Keep #zone dreadspire -258 3197 100 ''and loot Cult Leader's Key #Hand in Cult Leader's Key to '''Lady Akheva' in Akheva #zone akheva -507.3 548.4 25.2 she will hand it back to you #Hand in Cult Leader's Key to Cult Leader Advisor in Akheva #zone akheva -40 305 30 #Approach Cult Leader in Catacombs of Dranik #zone 328 -2033 2233 2 ##Several Kidnappers will spawn around her ##Kill Them. ##She will despawn and leave satchel #Kill Cult Leader's Satchel and loot Note to Advisor - Triumph of the Champion #Hand in Note to Advisor - Triumph of the Champion to Cult Leader Advisor in Akheva (#zone akheva -40 305 30) and receive Dolomite Weapon Manual #Hand in Dolomite Weapon Manual to Burdak 'in Dulak ''#zone dulak -1693 -227 -23 and receive Dolomite Weapon License *YAY* Angel Blood #Goto Jagged Pine Forest #''zone jaggedpine -1729 -784 -12'' and approach '''Wind Crystal across the water. #Omg, it turns into Azrael!!! #Kill Azrael 'in Jagged Pine Forest and *bam!* loot Angel Blood Brell's Dolomite Ore #Catch up with '''Darden '''back in Guild Lobby #Hand in Angel Blood, he will hand it back and mention the License ''got that, don't worry #Hand in the Dolomite Weapon License, he will hand it back and mention a friend of the family, '''Qorgrain Everhot in Kaladim #Talk to Qorgrain Everhot in Kaladim #zone kaladimb -190 347 1 and he will tell you that the weapon must have three qualities. #After completing each of the tasks; Imbued, Tempered and Blessed come back to Qorgrain Everhot in Kaladim #zone kaladimb -190 347 1 ''and he will give you Brell's Dolomite Ore ''['Note:' If his dialogue is the same, you haven't finished one of the tasks below correctly. Don't go further through the dialogue or you will have to redo the tasks. You've been warned!] Imbued #Talk to Elizabet 'in Plane of Torment ''#zone 207 -4 -133 -63 #She'll de-level you to level 65 *Oh Snap!* #At the point, this step is considered complete. ['Note: You will now have to go and earn your levels back. Double XP AA/Pot + PoFire/PoTactics should make short work of that]'' Tempered #Do the Jabberwocky Quest until you are rewarded with a Holy Hand Grenade ['''Note:' Is the reward when asking for weapon. There is about a 1 in 10 chance for the grenade. Good Luck!]'' #Talk to Waldorf 'in ''#zone corathusa 338.6 336.6 73.1 he want's you to kill a rabbit. *Seems easy enough* #Wander in deeper, until you find rabbit. #Hand Holy Hand Grenade to '''The Killer Bunny ''#zone corathusa 747.2 329.4 111.8'' who will despawn and spawn a Gold Chest and about a zillion little rabbits that hit for sweet F.A. #Kill Gold Chest and loot Cup Looking Thing #Hand into Walorf 'in ''#zone corathusa 338.6 336.6 73.1 (For more information on how NOT to complete this portion, see: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcxKIJTb3Hg. For more information on HOW to complete this portion, see: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOrgLj9lOwk) Blessed #Talk to Hezzy in Icewell Keep #zone thurgadinb -9 746.3 10.9 she will spawn Brell #Fight Brell, at about 50% he will respawn; at that point you must hail him. NOTE: Remember to go back to Qorgrain and hail him after you have completed the above three tasks, and you should recieve the ore. Finishing the Quest ''Note: A lot of people stuff this up.'' *'DO NOT give all the items to Darden at once'' *'DO NOT' accidently use the wrong weapon license (i.e. NOT '''the Powerful Weapon License that you used for the 2.5 quest) *DO NOT' have another 3.0 on your character, in the bank, hidden up your sleeve, etc. Give it to a temporary bot because all the 3.0s are on the same lore. EDIT They are NOT on the same lore. I have done 5 rogue 3.0s, all while holding my warrior epic in my hand. No issues.'' #Go back to Darden '''in the Guild Lobby. '''HAIL HIM. He will give you a Portable Forge. Combine Angel Blood, Dolomite Weapon License, Brell's Dolomite Ore and the Epic 2.5 and you will be rewarded with your 3.0! ::: (Asbestos Note: I have been asked by several people now why they couldn't complete the quest, and subsequently repeated the quest multiple times thinking they missed something. I have never heard of the above not working, but apparently someone has had issues with it. Please do not remove this step so others don't go through the same frustration. ::: Again, You should NOT have to hand in anything to Darden to complete the quest. Hail him, recieve the container, and then combine the four items in that container. Turning in the blood and license comes earlier in the quest, and I am guessing that anyone who can't get the container from just hailing Darden missed doing those turn-ins earlier.) : That's it, you're done, congratulations, you're the greatest player in the universe. Go kill the sleeper with your new weapon or something, since you should be able to solo it now. p.s. chicks totally digg the epic 3.0. IF THE ABOVE DOES NOT WORK (Which it should), try the following: #Go back to Darden 'in the Guild Lobby #Hand in the Angel Blood, he will hand it back #Hand in the Dolomite Weapon License, he will hand it back #Hand in Brell's Dolomite Ore, he will hand it back and give you a container to make your very own Epic 3.0 TM ''['Note: Don't throw this away afterwards]'' #Combine Angel Blood, Dolomite Weapon License, Brell's Dolomite Ore and the Epic 2.5 and you will be rewarded with the 3.0 version for the same class as the epic 2.5. Repeating Epic 3.0 Well you've got one, and all your other bots are now envious of your new weapon (and it turned out you couldn't solo the sleeper). You're in luck, repeating the quest is SUPER easy. Observe! #Go and kill the Cult Leader (#zone 328 -2019 2160 3.35) and grab the Letter again. #Give the letter to the Cult Leader Advisor (#zone 179 60 325 30) and get the Manual #Give the manual to Burdak 'in Dulak Harbor (#zone dulak -1693 -227 -23'') and get another Dolomite Weapon License #Go back to Jagged Pine Forest (#''zone jaggedpine -1729 -784 -12'') and kill '''Azreal '''again for some more Angel Blood #Talk to '''Qorgrain Everhot in Kaladim (#zone kaladimb -190 347 1) and receive Brell's Dolomite Ore ['''Note:' yeah, he is just handing this crap out now]'' #Combine all this junk with another epic 2.5 ['''Note:' '' If you already have the same 3.0 on your person or inventory, hand it off to a bot first. (i.e., Obtaining a second warrior 3.0 for a bot and you already have your warrior 3.0). You can complete 3.0's for other classes with no issues, though.] Enjoy and Kill responsibily. With great power comes great etc blah blah blah... Who am I kidding, go kill the sleeper again. Category:Quests